Avengers and Tournaments
by coolhacker1025
Summary: Sequel to a "Werewolves and Animaguses" . This is the fourth book in the series, happening roughly around the summer after Harry's Third Year up to around the end of his fourth. As always, H/Hr/G. What will the trio get up to this year? And who is the new Defence Professor?
1. Padfoot's House

Avengers and Tournaments

The Bonds of Friendship, Book IV

Chapter One: At Padfoot's House

A/N: This story will continue to use the first person as much as possible from Ginny's point-of-view. All other points of view will be marked

It was quiet when we got back to the Burrow, although I immediately noticed that there was an owl for me. I took the package from the owl, and pet its head as I opened the package. Out fell pictures of my now two-month old god-daughter.

"Who's the owl from?" asked mum.

"It's from the Grangers and Harry," I replied. "It's pictures of Bianca."

"Let me see!" said mum excitedly. "She's so cute!" she said when she looked at the pictures. A note fell out of the package.

_Dear Ginny and Family,_

_I hope that you are well. We cannot wait to see you again, Harry mentioned a World Cup? Bianca Lily is doing fine, she's getting to be so big now. Hopefully you and your mum can come over someday soon, as I've forgotten what it's like to have a newborn child. We just signed papers to have Bianca officially registered as Dumbledore's ward if something were to happen to both of us. He says, "Only the best for my family!" as he gave her some new socks with the most ridiculous designs. He says the socks will always magically expand to Bianca's feet._

_Harry and Hermione say hi, and Dan told me what you did at the Platform. I'm going to have to talk to you about that, young lady. Nah, I'm just kidding!_

_By the way, I'm very often next door at Sirius's place. He has a new girlfriend, and I think it's something serious. I will keep you informed._

_I hope to see you soon!_

_Emma_

_PS: Bianca seems to love it when we read to her. I think that she will turn out just like her big sister_

"Bianca _Lily?_" asked Mum, with an emphasis on Bianca's second name.

"Bianca is a character from a play by Shakespeare," I said. "And yes, Lily is in honour of Harry's mum."

"That's so sweet of them," said Mum as Dad and the others came in. "Tomorrow, I'm going to cook them a meal and take it over to them."

_Dear Grangers and Blacks, _(I wrote later that evening)

_I got your letter earlier today, almost as soon as we got home. We had to take Luna Lovegood home, as her father was working on that paper he owns. Their house looks like a giant Chess Rook._

_Mum read the letter, and is planning to come over with food tomorrow, so I would eat as little as possible for breakfast, as she always makes enough food for a small army. Mum also says that she can watch Bianca if you decide to go to the World Cup. Dad says that he can get you some discrete necklaces that will dispel the Anti-Muggle charms on the Stadium. It has to be discrete, or you'll become a target._

_I'll be coming over with Mum tomorrow, so I'll see you then!_

_Ginny_

I sent off the letter with Ron's new owl, who seemed to have taken the name Pigwidgeon. Everyone just called him "Pig", but he didn't look anything like a pig, as he was small (about the size of a Snitch).

When I went down to breakfast the next morning, I found that Mum was preparing the Floo to transport food items. She was also getting her cooking utensils ready to go through the Network. "Good morning, Ginny," she said. "Are you going to come with me today?"

"You know I will, mum," I replied. "It's my two best friends, my god-daughter, and her parents. Of course I'm coming."

"Even when you consider that those aforementioned parents will someday be your in-laws?"

"Mum!" I said indignantly. At 10:30, we left for the Black's house. When we got in, Hermione and Harry both tackled me and hugged me until the someone cleared their throat.

"Oh, hi, Mr Granger," I said.

"I was just messing with you," he said. He then turned serious. "But I've got to ask. What are your intentions towards Harry and my daughter?"

In a moment of Luna-ness, I replied, "I plan to do rude things to their bodies until we turn 21, when I'm hoping that both of them will marry me."

"Rude things?" asked Mr Granger. "As in..." he made a gesture with his hands. This and my statement caused Harry and Hermione to both go almost as red as my hair.

"Yep," I replied. "Unfortunately, we haven't done that yet, causing quite a lot of frustration among the other girls in the dormitory."

Mum just caught on to what I was saying. "Ginevra Molly Weasley!"

"It's nature, Mum!"

Just then, Sirius walked in. "I've got the tickets! Top Box, for everyone!" He noticed Mum. "Hello, Mrs Weasley," he said.

"You may call me Molly, you're a grown man that's at least partially a responsible adult," mum said.

"Only when Mooney is around," he said winking at us.

Mum's mothering side came out as she started to ask about Remus, our Third-year Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor (our Fourth). Our first DADA professor was a host for the Dark Lord, and had died at the end of the year, our second Defence professor lasted half a year before being thrown in jail for forgery and fraud, our Third professor hadn't intended to stick around long anyway, and our Fourth professor was Lupin, who left because Snape told everyone Lupin was a werewolf.

"The poor man," she finished a couple of minutes later (I'd tuned out most of the conversation). "Invite him over, and I'll make sure that he eats enough."

That was Mum's way: if someone has a problem, feed them. She set off towards the kitchen, and started cooking using Sirius's kitchen. By 1:00, she had enough dinner to feed the whole neighbourhood, and enough pudding to corrupt anybody.

Meanwhile, Hermione, Harry and I had gone to Hermione's room, which just told me how often she stayed at Sirius's house. Hermione had many pictures of me and Harry on all of the bookshelves around the room.

"This is just the books that don't fit in my room at home," she said. That showed just how many books Hermione had total, as there were easily a thousand books surrounding a large bed. I noticed that the bed was quite big enough for both her and I to sleep on.

After a while, Sirius came into the room. "There's no hanky-panky going on in here, is there?" he asked before laughing. Harry went as red as my hair again.

"Dumbledore will be coming for dinner," Sirius said. "I think that he's adopted Bianca as a Granddaughter."

"What does that make him to me?" asked Hermione. "Because I think that in the future when I do get married, I'd like him to do the ceremony."

"What is it with people mentioning sex and marriage today?" asked Harry.

"Well, by your age, I'd gone all the way at least twice," Sirius replied seriously. "There were a lot fewer pregnancy scares than you'd think."

"Damn it, Sirius," said Harry. "No one wants to know that! Except, who's this girlfriend that Mrs Granger claims you have?"

_Sirius _this time turned as red as my hair. "She'll be here for dinner as well. She's an Auror from Wales by the name of Gwendolen Morgan. Very lovely girl. She was the one who let me out."

"Great Sirius," said Harry. "When is the Headmaster coming?"

"Hello, everyone!" called a voice from the hall that was distinctly that of the Headmaster.

"Sirius," called a very lovely female voice. "Come out or I'll bust down your door!" _This must be the Girlfriend, _I thought.

"Sirius, do you realise that Molly is in your kitchen?" asked Dumbledore.

"Of course I do, Headmaster," replied Sirius.

"There's no need for that, Sirius. It's the summer, and I haven't been your Headmaster since 1978. Call me Albus. Tack on a familiar honorific if you so choose."

"Emma invited Molly over, so Molly is doing what she does best, besides getting pregnant," said Sirius. "Which, now that it's been almost 13 years, I think is a record for her. But Molly decided the best thing to help with is cooking."

"Cub, could you go to the Granger's house and tell them to come over?" Sirius said to Harry, who left the room to go next door.

All of us walked down to the dining room, where Mum was putting food on the table. Harry arrived a couple of minutes later with Emma and Bianca.

"Dan had emergency tooth surgery," Emma said, explaining his absence. "He said not to wait up, but if you set aside a plate, he'll eat it later."

Just then, the fireplace lit up again as the rest of the Weasleys came through. "Hello, everyone!" called dad as he walked into the dining room.

"Dad, Sirius got the tickets—top box for the final!" I said as he sat down.

"That's great," he said. "Who's going?"

"I got enough tickets for your whole family, the Grangers, me, Harry and Remus," stated Sirius. "And if they've got a problem with that, they can kiss my"

Sirius was cut off by multiple calls of "Sirius!" before he could finish his sentence.

In the middle of Pudding, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I must express my wishes that, until the proper time, this information not leave this room."

Everybody agreed, except Percy. "Headmaster, Crouch has decreed that the information is highly classified until such a time as he sees fit to release it."

"Percy," Dumbledore said. "Shut up." He then turned to the rest of the table. "Eight years, I've been waiting to say that. Now, I have the unfortunate duty to tell you that the Quidditch Cup will not be played this year."

Nearly every school-aged person at the table, including myself, and also including Sirius made a sound of indignation at this proclamation.

"Instead, I am pleased to inform you that Hogwarts will host the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year."

"Sir, if there are going to be three other schools here, why not just have Quidditch in between events?" asked Hermione. Everyone was shocked that Hermione would ask a question about Quidditch. "According to _Hogwarts: A History, _in previous tournaments, there were three events spaced from Halloween, when the 'Champions' are chosen to sometime at the end of the school year, giving plenty of time for a Quidditch Tournament."

"I will admit, I didn't think about that." said Dumbledore. "Mr Weasley? That is to say, Percival?"

"Crouch won't like it, Sir," said Percy. "A six team tournament would mean playing in some nasty weather."

"I'll send an owl to Karkaroff and Maxime," said Dumbledore. To those of us who were looking bewildered at the names, Dumbledore clarified, "The Headmaster of Durmstrang, and the Headmistress of Beauxbatons."

A/N:

I would like to reiterate that I would prefer all reviews to be in English, as I cannot speak any other language. If you review in German, I will still not like that, even if this next paragraph shows that I have some knowledge of the language. I do appreciate everyone who reviews, though

Bitte schreiben Sie die Kritiken auf Englisch, weil ich keine andere Sprache verstanden kann. Ich will dieser Satz nicht auf Französisch oder andere Sprachen übersetzen. Ich verstehe Französisch nicht! Ich verstehe Spanisch oder Portugiese oder Niederländische nicht! AUF ENGLISCH BITTE!

I've been informed by a guest reviewer that the plural of Patronus and Animagus is Patroni and Animagi. I don't recall, however, seeing that term used in Canon, so I will continue to use Patronuses and Animaguses, not the pseudo-Latin preferred by the reviewer and roughly half of fanfiction writers. However, if you can find a Canon reference to the aforementioned plural terms (in an English-language edition of the books), please note that in a review or PM

I hope that no one gets mad at my use of first person. I don't use it a lot in my stories, but I wanted to do something different for a change

There may be hints of Femslash (i.e. G/Hr) along with H/Hr and H/G and H/Hr/G. I have also decided **NO HORCRUXES**, however, Voldemort will return sometime in the next couple years (not giving any hints)


	2. At the Quidditch World Cup

Avengers and Tournaments

The Bonds of Friendship, Book IV

Chapter Two: At the World Cup

"_I'll send an owl to Karkaroff and Maxime," said Dumbledore. To those of us who were looking bewildered at the names, Dumbledore clarified, "The Headmaster of Durmstrang, and the Headmistress of Beauxbatons."_

The next day, Mum and I were back at Sirius's house, along with the Twins and Ron. I was telling them about how Harry, Hermione and I became Animaguses.

"Shouldn't the plural of Animagus be Animagi?" asked one twin.

"I always thought that it was Animaguses," I replied. Everyone turned to Hermione.

"Well, according to Latin spelling rules, from which the word is derived, it should be Animagi," she said. "But most wizards in the last couple centuries have been too lazy to study actual Latin, so the accepted plural is 'Animaguses.' It's just like in America: for years, the accepted past tense of sneak was 'sneaked,' but in the last century, the Americans (and maybe the Canadians) decided that it didn't fit, so they started saying 'snuck', which is not proper English at all."

At dinner, Sirius was encouraging Mum to have everyone stay at his house. "Come on, Molly," he said. "This house is bigger than yours, so there wouldn't be a problem housing everyone. Why don't you just take your family with you after the Game?"

"I really should talk to Arthur," mum said as Dumbledore walked in.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. "I was just talking to the other Headmasters, and they've agreed to bring Quidditch teams."

"Yes!" we all shouted.

"Each visiting school will bring two teams, an 'A' team, made up of their best players, and a 'B' team comprised of their second-best." said the Headmaster. "The fact that they are bringing two teams each leads me to what I was just discussing with the Minister."

He paused for a moment as he filled his plate and took a drink. We were all on the edge of our seats waiting to hear what the Headmaster had to say.

"Due to the fact that there will be a total of eight teams, we have decided that Hogwarts needs a second Quidditch stadium," he said. "This will allow us to have two 'pools' of four teams, where each 'pool' will play each other once, and then the top two teams from each pool will play an elimination tournament to determine the Champion."

We all cheered at the fact there would be two Quidditch stadiums. "Durmstrang has agreed that their best seeker will be on the team that doesn't get drawn with Gryffindor, because he thinks that it will be more of a challenge to face Gryffindor in the final."

"Who's their Seeker?" asked Ron.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise." said Dumbledore. "The French will be playing on _Marianne République 37_Brooms, and Durmstrang will be playing on _Svoboda (Свобода)__5_, each of which is comparable to the Nimbus 2003."

A couple of days later, Charlie came home from Romania, and Bill came home from Egypt. He was wearing an earring that looked like a fang (it probably was) and a dragonhide jacket.

As soon as Charlie came in, I flew towards the door and attacked him with a hug. "CHARLIE" I yelled as I ran. He sort of chuckled at that, as he knew that he was my favourite sibling.

"Hey, there," he said. When I released the hug, he said, "It's good to see you too. But what's this I hear about you having a boyfriend? And then, what's this I hear about you having a _girlfriend_?"

He must have seen my embarrassment, because he then whispered in my ear, "I know I don't exactly swing towards women, if you get my drift, so I'll excuse you if you _are_ bi."

Mum then came in from the kitchen and said, "Don't get too comfortable, we're all going to the Blacks. They've invited us to stay until the World Cup."

"The Blacks?" asked Charlie. He hadn't been in England for years, so he didn't always know what was happening in his home country.

"Yes, Sirius Black, it turns out did not turn the Potters in to You-Know-Who, and did not kill Peter Pettigrew, who turned out to be the real traitor," Mum explained. "Mr Black, his Welsh girlfriend, his godson, and your sister's best friend have invited us."

"Isn't it a bit dark?" asked Bill. He looked as if he would be very happy if it was. Dark meant that he would have to break the curses on the items, and then return all the Goblin-made items to the Goblins, who had a very different view of ownership than the Humans.

"Oh, no," said Mum. "He's bought a new house in a Muggle neighbourhood. Fortunately, he has much more room inside than he should have _and _his house and one of the neighbour's houses is completely warded from all Muggles who don't already know about us."

"Oh, cool," said Bill, a little less happy that he wasn't going to see the Famous Black Manor, which was somewhere in London. Nobody knew where exactly, because it was under some sort of Black charm or a Fidelius.

We took the Floo to Padfoot's Cabin, which naturally was a misnomer, since it could hold five of The Burrow inside, and still have room. When we got there, my brothers had a look around. "Holy Mother of Merlin!" they exclaimed. "It's at least twice as big on the inside!"

Every female in the room exclaimed, "Boys!"

When we ate dinner that night, Bill had some news for us.

"Gringotts is transferring me back into England," he said. "The Goblins have got wind of something, and they want the best back here. I don't need to tell you that the second part of that is extremely confidential. Do not repeat it, or I lose my job."

The table was all abuzz about that information. "It doesn't help that I might want to stick around for the event that is 'classified information until the ministry sees fit to release it,' either" Bill continued, giving a patronising look at Percy.

"No need, William," said Percy, who was one of the only people to actually use Bill's full first name. The other was Dumbledore. "The Headmaster has already seen fit to release the information to this family, and even made a modification at their suggestion." he said gloomily. It looked as though he had been relishing the idea of being able to know something that the rest of his family didn't.

Soon, it was August. On the 20th, Sirius packed his icebox, and a couple of tents (complete with full kitchen and 2 ½ baths) and we took off for the Portkey, which was located in Diagon Alley, which meant it was a public Portkey.

"How many people are we picking up?" asked Emma as she made sure her bracelet was out of sight.

"There should be about fifty people," said Sirius. We walked over to the _Leaky Cauldron, _where the bartender greeted us.

"Here for the Portkey, mi'lord Black?" asked Tom, a very old man. Every couple of years, rumours flew around that he was in fact a Squib using some type of anti-ageing potion.

"Yes, Tom," said Sirius. "And I told you not to call me that many times!"

"All right, then, young Black sir. It's that kettle over there. Unfortunately, it was charmed by some lunatic as it keeps shouting about my pots being black." said the barman. "It should go off in about 5 minutes, 20 seconds."

There was already a large group of people standing around a very large kettle. "Oh, I think you're the last," said one of the men in the group.

Five minutes later (although it seemed longer—a couple of the guys in the group smelled like they hadn't bathed in days), I felt the pull of the Portkey dropping me at the site of the World Cup.

When he landed, Dad said, "Welcome to the 1994 Quidditch World Cup!"

Since Mum didn't like Quidditch, she stayed home with Bianca to allow the Grangers an opportunity to go to the game.

"Arthur!" called a man's voice. "You're not on duty? We've been here all night. Now, if you could move out of the way, we've got a big party from Germany in a minute. You'll want to go about 400 metres that way, the manager's a man called Roberts."

"Thank you," dad replied as we set off towards Mr Roberts.

"Hello," said Sirius. "Would you be Mr Roberts?" he asked of a man, clearly a Muggle, at the entrance."

"That'll be me," said the Muggle. "Name, please," he asked in a tone that reminded my of the Goblins only a bit friendlier.

"Black," said Sirius.

"Black, Black, oh, yes, I see," said the manager. "Booked a couple of weeks ago? Two tents and paying in advance?"

"That's right," Sirius said, fishing a Muggle wallet from his pants and handing over £100.

"Lots of foreigners here," said the Muggle. I couldn't tell whether this was supposed to be disrespectful or not. "Strange bunch of people. A couple of people a couple minutes ago tried to pay me with coins the size of a coconut."

"Really?" asked Sirius, clearly alarmed.

"It's like back in the 60s, all them partiers—I was at Woodstock back in '69," said the man. "That was tame compared to this. It's like a rally or something, and everyone seems to know each other."

Another Ministry Wizard came by and took out his wand and shouted, "_Obliviate!"_ at Mr Roberts.

The Wizard turned to Sirius and Dad, "The man needs a dozen Memory Charms a day—it doesn't help that no one is taking the proper precautions."

"Here's your change," said Mr Roberts, handing the £100 back. "And here's your map. Have a nice day." He said all this with a rather dreamy look on his face.

"He'll be all right," said Sirius once we got farther into the field. "People who are Obliviated usually take a couple hours for their brains to fully start up."

After a little while, we entered the field proper. You could definitely tell that it was the Quidditch World Cup: there were tents everywhere, witches and wizards of all shapes, sizes, and colours. After about ten minutes of walking, we found a place with a tent that was marked "Black."

"Here's our home until the World Cup," said Sirius brightly. The Grangers seemed to be confused at the fact we only had a total of three tents, none of which seemed big enough to fit us. Sirius used his wand to set the remaining two tents, and we all walked into the tents.

Dad and Sirius were just watching the Grangers. The Grangers walked in, walked back out and around the tent, and then re-entered. "It's bigger on the inside," they chorused as dad and Sirius were following along with their hands.

"It is?" asked Sirius. "I hadn't noticed."

The tent for the girls was just as large as the men's tent. The Grangers would be staying in the third tent.

"We can do just like at school," Hermione whispered. I giggled.

The next morning, we all got up early to take in all of the festivities surrounding the World Cup. Sirius had us go get water, so the Trio of Hermione, Harry and I took a map and made our way to the water pump. It seemed as though water was one of the things not included in the tent. Hermione said that it was because of Gamp's Law of Transfiguration, or something.

The other families were starting to wake up. I never had spent a lot of time around other non-family children as a kid, and I was sure that Harry had never seen wizarding children before. One child was poking at a slug in the grass with a wand. A couple of seconds after I saw this, the mother came out of the tent and confiscated the wand saying, "How many times do I have to tell you not to take Daddy's wand?"

A little further, there were a pair of young girls hovering over the grass on children's brooms. A passing ministry official was not happy about that. There were witches and wizards emerging from their tents, some lit fires using pseudo-Muggle means, some just lit them with their wands.

Even further up, there was a large group of Black wizards. As they weren't speaking English, and were roasting some sort of rabbit on their fire, I assumed that they were from the Continent. Then, under a large United States flag a little further up, was a sign that read, "Salem Witches Institute, Educating Witches and Wizards since 1620." The group around this sign was talking very rapidly in American accents. At one point, I heard them complain at the lopsided loss the Americans had suffered early on in the tournament.

Then, everything went green. Everywhere I looked was either green, pictures of leprechauns, or the Irish Tricolour.

"Harry! Ginny! Hermione!" we heard. It was Seamus Finnegan with his best friend Dean Thomas. He was in front of a tent decked out in Shamrocks.

"Do you like the decorations?" asked Seamus. "The Ministry's not too happy about them."

"But why shouldn't we show our colours?" asked Seamus's mum, who was coming out of the tent. "Anyway, this is nothing compared to what the Bulgarians have plastered all over _their _tents."

We continued on to the Bulgarian section, where everything was Red and Black, and there were posters of the same scowling man on every free space. It was Victor Krum, Seeker of the Bulgarian National Team.

We soon got to the tap and we queued up. Hermione had to step out a moment because of a wizard in the queue, who was arguing with a Ministry Wizard about his clothes. Apparently, the man liked, 'a healthy breeze around [his] privates, thank you very much.'

Within a half-hour, we were walking back to our tents. On the way, we saw the former Captain of the Gryffindor team, Oliver Wood, who had just signed with Puddlemere United; Ernie MacMillan, a Hufflepuff; Cho Chang, the Seeker of the Ravenclaw team, who happened to be 0-2 against Harry and I; then we saw some people who were speaking rapid French. Apparently, they were saying something rude, because Hermione laughed and muttered to us, "They think I can't understand them."

After we got back, Sirius fed the water to the tents, which would multiply the volume of the water up to fifty times. As we were enjoying the sun, dad kept a running report of the various witches and wizards he knew as they walked past. He did this mostly for the benefit of the Grangers and for Harry and Hermione, as they wouldn't know most of the people.

Around 6:00 that evening, a huge horn went off, signalling that it was time to proceed to the stadium.

A/N:

I apologise for the length.

_Marianne République 37 _is a reference to one of the symbols of France, and the 37th year of the Fifth French Republic. It's the newest model, so it's a new model year (think buying a 2014 vehicle in 2013).

The Durmstrang brooms' name comes from the Bulgarian word for Freedom and the number of years Bulgaria had been free from the Russians/Soviets

I would like to reiterate that I would prefer all reviews to be in English, as I cannot speak any other language. I do appreciate everyone who reviews, though

I will continue to use "Animaguses" and "Patronuses" in this story, at least for consistency. Patronuses appears (I think) in _HP: DH_ at the Battle of Hogwarts

Once again, if you can find a Canon reference to the plural form of "Animagus" and "Patronus" (in an English-language edition of the books), please note that in a review or PM. Please cite at least the book and chapter title, as page numbers would only work if you had the same edition as me

I hope that no one gets mad at my use of first person. I don't use it a lot in my stories, but I wanted to do something different for a change

There may be hints of Femslash (i.e. G/Hr) along with H/Hr and H/G and H/Hr/G. I have also decided **NO HORCRUXES**, however, Voldemort will return sometime in the next couple years (not giving any hints)

Quidditch Schedule:

Pool A (Pitch 1):

Gryffindor v Durmstrang B November 5

Ravenclaw v Beauxbatons A November 6

Gryffindor v Ravenclaw April 1

Beauxbatons A v Durmstrang B April 2

Gryffindor v Beauxbatons A April 8

Ravenclaw v Durmstrang B April 9

Pool B (Pitch 2):

Hufflepuff v Durmstrang A November 5

Slytherin v Beauxbatons B November 6

Hufflepuff v Beauxbatons B April 1

Slytherin v Durmstrang A April 2

Hufflepuff v Slytherin April 8

Beauxbatons B v Durmstrang A April 9

Championship:

A1 B2 May 6 (Game C)

B1 A2 May 7 (Game D)

L-C L-D May 13 (Consolation Match) (Game E)

W-C W-D May 14 (Championship Match) (Game F)

Hogwarts All-Stars v Visitors All-Stars May 21

1st place: Winner F

2nd place: Loser F

3rd Place: Winner E

4th Place: Loser E


	3. Back to Hogwarts

Avengers and Tournaments

The Bonds of Friendship, Book IV

Chapter Three: Back to Hogwarts

"Wasn't there any security at the Cup?" asked Hermione as we sat on the _Hogwarts Express. _The game had been awesome. Victor Krum, the Seeker for Bulgaria had caught the Snitch when Ireland were up by 160 points, meaning that Bulgaria lost. After the game, there had been a large riot involving 'former' Death Eaters and similarly minded people. Fortunately, the Grangers had a Portkey that was able to get them out of the area quickly.

Eventually, a Death Eater stole Harry's wand and cast the Dark Mark, which caused us to almost get killed by overzealous Ministry idiots, who accused _us_, two of the most purely light families left, of casting it. The reason I said almost killed, is that they threw 12 Stunners at us. Eventually, they found an elf with Harry's wand. The elf was obviously dismissed.

"There was plenty, according to Dad," I replied to Hermione, coming out of my memories. "That's the problem. The ministry is so corrupt, that there is no plan for Death Eaters whose Master has been dead 13 years attacking the World Cup. I wouldn't be surprised if our licence is revoked by FIQA (de Fédération Internationale de Quidditch Association). They won't be too pleased."

"How have your nights been?" Hermione asked me.

"Hard," I replied. I'd started to have nightmares towards the end of last year about my experiences with Tom Riddle my second year. Hermione had helped me a lot by sleeping in the same bed as me. Unfortunately, after the World Cup, I'd gone back to the Burrow with my family, and they'd gone to Padfoot's Cabin.

"I wonder who we're going to have for Defence this year?" mused Harry. "And if the person will be any good."

By nightfall, we were at Hogwarts. It was raining kneazles and krups outside, so by the time we got into the castle, we were all soaked. The poltergeist Peeves decided that since we were already wet, that he should get us even wetter. Fortunately, McGonagall put a stop to that, as she yelled at Peeves and cast a drying charm on the whole Great Hall, instantly drying everyone. Soon, the First Years came in and were Sorted, and Dumbledore said a couple of words. I noticed that the seat for the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor was empty.

"Legolas! Gandalf! Bilbo Baggins!" The headmaster waved his hand, and the food appeared on the table.

"What were those words?" I asked Hermione, figuring she would be the one to know.

"They are characters from a Muggle fantasy series," she answered me. "It called _The Lord of the Rings _by J. R. R. Tolkien, about a group of all sorts of different people who go on a quest to destroy a magic Ring that can only be destroyed in one place. The physical description of Gandalf bears quite a resemblance to Dumbledore."

"OK?" I said. It sounded like that writer was either crazy or a wizard or both.

After we finished eating, the headmaster got up and gave his usual speech.

"It is my solemn duty to announce that the Inter-House Quidditch Championship will not take place this year." the Headmaster started. _What? I thought we were having Quidditch? _There were calls of disbelief from around the Hall.

"Instead, two events will replace it this year," he continued. "First, the Headmasters of the three European Schools—that is Durmstrang, Hogwarts, and Beauxbatons—have decided to attempt a revival of the Triwizard Tournament. Due to this, there will be a lot more students on the campus than usual, which leads me to the second event. It is my honour to announce that instead of the Inter-House Quidditch Tournament, Hogwarts will also host the Tri-School Quidditch Cup."

There were cheers at this.

"I will announce the actual format later, but since each school is bringing two teams, allowing eight teams, then we will play two 'Round-Robin' Tournaments, with the winner and the runners-up from each group meeting in a semifinal matchup." Just then, the doors to the Great Hall flew open with a Bang. In stepped one of the most scarred people I'd ever met.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor," asked Dumbledore. "Alastor Moody!"

There was a smattering of applause, mostly because we were so much in shock at the man. Those of us from Wizarding households were also in shock at how crazy Dumbledore was hiring possibly the most paranoid man on the planet.

"Dad just helped him out this morning," I said to Harry and Hermione. "Diggory called and said that there was some sort of 'disturbance' at Mad-Eye's house."

"Really?" asked Hermione. "That's odd."

"He probably thought that someone was trying to harm him, so he set the dustbins on them," I replied. "His paranoia was the reason he was retired."

"I don't like him," said Harry. Forestalling my protest, he said, "He may be the best Auror this country has ever seen, but there is something about the man that feels off. I'm going to keep a close eye on him."

\\/

"Are you going to enter, Scarhead?" called a voice from across the hall. "Or is one of your Mudblood whores going to do it for you?"

Obviously, Draco Malfoy had turned up. It was the next morning at breakfast. Hermione and I had to hold Harry back.

"Fighting in the Great Hall, Potter?" asked Snape. "50 points from Gryffindor and a week's detention."

"I saw no fighting," said McGonagall. "Merely that your student was using foul language and two Gryffindors were holding another Gryffindor back. 50 points will be restored to Gryffindor, and there will be no detentions."

I gave Malfoy a look of disgust as the professors walked away. "_Sectumsepra!" _ called Draco from across the hall towards Harry. Instinctively, I went to block it. The curse hit like a slash. The professors turned around as soon as they heard Malfoy yell. Weak cuts started appearing all over my body.

Before I passed out, the last thing I heard was Snape, of all people, shouting, "100 points from Slytherin for an unprovoked attack!" and McGonagall shouting, "A month's detentions, and you should be lucky Weasley wasn't..."

\\/

I woke up about an hour later. As soon as I could see clearly, I could tell that I was in Hospital, with Harry and Hermione at my side. McGonagall was in front of my bed along with the greasy git.

"How are you feeling, Ms Weasley?" asked McGonagall.

"Like I got run over by a Hippogriff," I replied. "What was that spell?"

"Unfortunately, it is a spell that I designed while I was in school," Snape replied. There was a hint of remorse in his voice. "Somehow my notes on the subject found their way into the hands of Lucius Malfoy, who is an acquaintance of mine, through our former means of employment, one might say. Most fortunately for you, Miss Weasley, I also designed a countercurse, which I immediately applied."

That night, I was let out of the Hospital Wing. I learned from the others that, if my injuries had been more severe, not even Snape, Dumbledore, or the Minister could have kept Draco Malfoy at the school, and he would have been transferred immediately into the custody of the DMLE.

I quickly learned that it was quite a good idea that The Trio had decided not to take Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid had 'obtained' creatures that he called 'Blast-Ended Skrewts' which were hideous creatures that had explosive back ends, stingers, and suckers.

A couple of days after the incident with Malfoy, we had our first Defence lesson.

"You've had a number of Professors in this subject," Moody noted. "You've had a pretty thorough grounding in creatures, but you're behind—very behind—on curses. I've got one year to teach you before I go back to my so-called happy retirement, blast Dumbledore if he asks me again."

He seemed like he was rather bored of his retirement, as he was the type that preferred action.

"There are some curses that the Ministry doesn't want me to show you yet, but I think you're ready. There are three curses that are punished more heavily than any others under Ministry law. What are they?"

Malfoy, Neville, and Hermione each were holding up their hands. "Malfoy?" asked Moody with distaste in his voice.

"There's the _Imperious_ Curse," said Malfoy smugly, as his father had used that curse to get out of punishment for being a Death Eater.

"Right," said Moody. "That gave the Ministry a rather hard time." He took a spider from a jar and cast the curse on it. The spider started doing movements on its own.

"Complete control," said Moody after the demonstration. "After the Dark Lord fell, there were many witches and wizards who claimed to only be doing You-Know-Who's bidding under the Curse. It can be fought, though. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

He nearly screamed the last two words. "Another one? Longbottom?"

Neville muttered something in response. "What did you say, Longbottom?" asked Moody.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Neville responded, still very quiet.

"Yes, that's a nasty one." He took out the spider. He put a face of complete hatred on his face and screamed, "_Crucio!"_ The spider started shrieking in pain, and Neville started to almost be sick.

"Stop it!" yelled Hermione, not caring about the amount of points she could lose by doing such a thing."

"The final curse, perhaps, Ms Granger?"

Hermione whispered, "The _Avada Kedavra _curse."

"Yes, the Killing Curse," Moody said. He pointed his wand at the spider and yelled, "_Avada Kedavra!" _and the spider fell over, dead.

Right then, an image flashed through Hermione and Ginny's heads, presumably from Harry. It showed a man (if one could call him that) casting the curse on a beautiful ginger woman with green eyes. The wand that the man was carrying was a 34 cm wand made out of Yew.

"There's only one person known to ever have survived the Killing Curse, and he's sitting in this room." Moody was saying. "The best defence is not to be there when the curse hits. Now, these three curses require a bit of power to use. I'm sure that you could use any of the Unforgivables on me, and I wouldn't get worse than a nosebleed."

For the rest of class, we took notes, but I felt that Harry, once again, was right. I did not like Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody or his class.

A/N:

I would like to reiterate that I would prefer all reviews to be in English, as I cannot speak any other language. I do appreciate everyone who reviews, though

I hope that no one gets mad at my use of first person. I don't use it a lot in my stories, but I wanted to do something different for a change

There may be hints of Femslash (i.e. G/Hr) along with H/Hr and H/G and H/Hr/G. I have also decided **NO HORCRUXES**, however, Voldemort will return sometime in the next couple years (not giving any hints)

I do not own Harry Potter or related things, as they are owned by J. K. Rowling, et. al. The only thing I own is the plot to this story/series of stories

Quidditch Schedule:

Pool A (Pitch 1):

Gryffindor v Durmstrang B November 5

Ravenclaw v Beauxbatons A November 6

Gryffindor v Ravenclaw April 1

Beauxbatons A v Durmstrang B April 2

Gryffindor v Beauxbatons A April 8

Ravenclaw v Durmstrang B April 9

Pool B (Pitch 2):

Hufflepuff v Durmstrang A November 5

Slytherin v Beauxbatons B November 6

Hufflepuff v Beauxbatons B April 1

Slytherin v Durmstrang A April 2

Hufflepuff v Slytherin April 8

Beauxbatons B v Durmstrang A April 9

Championship:

A1 B2 May 6 (Game C)

B1 A2 May 7 (Game D)

L-C L-D May 13 (Consolation Match) (Game E)

W-C W-D May 14 (Championship Match) (Game F)

Hogwarts All-Stars v Visitors All-Stars May 21

1st place: Winner F

2nd place: Loser F

3rd Place: Winner E

4th Place: Loser E


	4. The Other Schools

Avengers and Tournaments

The Bonds of Friendship, Book IV

Chapter Four: The Other Schools

Moody's lessons didn't get any better. The next week, he explained to us that the Headmaster had granted him permission to cast the _Imperious _curse on his students. This really worried Hermione and I (along with Harry).

We watched as Moody cast the spell on our fellow classmates, causing Dean Thomas to hop around the room singing _God Save The Queen _(which Hermione told me later is the Muggle National Anthem for England), Lavender to imitate a squirrel (there were sniggers at this from the Slytherins at this, as I'm sure they were imagining Hermione in her place), and Neville to perform Gymnastics that he wouldn't normally be able to do.

Next, it was my turn. "Imperio!" called the Professor as he pointed his wand at me.

_Jump on the desk,_ said a voice in my head.

_Why? _I asked. I then heard _You don't want to jump on the desk_ from Harry.

_Kill the boy! _I heard a hiss inside my head. I assume that whatever it was, Harry translated.

_Jump on the Desk, you blood-traitor fool!_ Moody's voice said again.

_I don't want to, _I said to the voice. "I will not jump on the desk, Professor, better luck next time."

"You beat the Curse," said Moody shocked. Evidently, he hadn't been able to hear Harry's voice inside my head.

After a couple more students, he came to Hermione, and then Harry, who both successfully fought off the _Imperious._

"I'd never thought I'd see the day someone beat the _Imperious _**quite **that well," commented Moody, as he assigned us five feet on Constant Vigilance and the _Imperious _curse. Nearly the second the words were out of his mouth, I could tell that Hermione was already planning her twenty-foot essay.

_I am not going to write twenty feet! _Hermione exclaimed.

_No, just fifteen, _I commented back.

Later that evening, I was very glad of our decision not to take divination, as I overheard Ron talking to another student about simply making up predictions for their homework.

\\/

Over the next month, Filch was cleaning the castle from top to bottom, and giving anyone who 'fouled up' the castle months of detention, most of which were overruled by McGonagall or Dumbledore. Filch then attempted to resort to taking away points, which quickly left everyone but the Slytherins in negative points.

_Why does Filch like the Slytherins? _I thought to myself, as it was quite strange. _He's a squib, so he should naturally hate the Pure-Blood snobs._

_What if it were a family like yours? _Hermione asked.

_What do you mean?_

_Whilst Ronald was sitting with Harry the first time on the _Express, _he said, and I quote, "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we don't talk about him._

_Good point._

\\/

Each of our Core classes seemed to give us a lot more homework than usual this year. McGonagall summed it nicely one day in class.

"Your Ordinary Wizarding Examinations, usually referred to as 'OWLs' are fast approaching," she started before being interrupted by Dean.

"We don't take the OWLs until Fifth year!" he exclaimed.

"That is correct, Mr Thomas," said the Deputy Headmistress. "Do I need to remind you that you need all the preparation you can get. The Children known amongst the students as the 'Golden Trio' i.e. Mr Potter, and Misses Granger and Weasley, are the only ones who have managed to turn a hedgehog into a pincushion. Yours still cringes at the sight of a needle."

The last week of October, a notice went up on the walls.

_**Triwizard Tournament**_

_The Delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive at 6 O'clock on Friday, the 30th of October. Lessons will end a Half-hour early, as the students will return their things to their dormitories, and assemble in front of the Castle to watch our Guest's arrival, and to welcome them to _Hogwarts_ prior to the Feast._

_Thank you for your cooperation,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts_

"Are you going to enter, Potter?" asked a drawling voice as we were going to our Transfiguration lesson. "Answer me!"

"I don't need to obey you, Malfoy," said Harry over his shoulder.

"How dare you disrespect me!" said Malfoy as Snape came around the corner. Harry spun around to face Malfoy.

"Do you know who _I _am, Mr Malfoy?" asked Harry. "I am Heir Black, and Heir Potter, which means that I greatly outrank you in every sense of the word. Now back down before I call my godfather to have your minor Cadet branch be expelled from the Blacks forever!"

Harry turned back around. And started walking towards McGonagall's classroom. I noticed that Harry had his wand out very discretely, pointing in Malfoy's direction. Malfoy didn't notice it or that Moody had also just come around a corner, and was keeping eyes on the disagreement.

Malfoy cast a spell at Harry, who used a shield charm to dispel it. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a week's detention with me!" shouted Snape. "And I will have you expelled this time, Potter!"

"That's not what I saw," said Moody, who seemed to be bouncing a ferret with his wand. Malfoy was no where to be seen. _Moody must've Transfigured Malfoy into a ferret!_

"Moody!" called McGonagall's voice from down the hall. "What are you doing?"

"First, I'm having a disagreement with this Death Eater about a punishment," said Moody gruffly. "Second, I am teaching."

"Teach—Teach—is that a student?" exclaimed McGonagall. "We never use Transfiguration as a punishment at Hogwarts! Surely Albus told you that!"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody.

McGonagall untransformed Malfoy, who spat at Moody. It was only the intervention of McGonagall that kept Malfoy getting killed in a hail of curses.

"Wait until my father hears about this!" shouted the heir of the minor house of Malfoy, and secondary heir (unfortunately) to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

"I know things about your father that would curl even your hair, Malfoy," screamed Moody. "Snape, you blithering idiot! I clearly saw Mr Potter use his wand only to shield. The points will be restored to Gryffindor and no detentions by Mr Potter will be served. However, Mr Malfoy will be receiving a week's detention with Filch or Minerva, and he should be lucky it's not more."

\\/

On Friday, Snape was disgusted at having to let his students out of class a half-hour early. "Perhaps Mr Potter requires a half-hour to prepare for the press," he sneered as the students left the classroom.

We all made sure that our hair was just right, and Hermione and I met Harry back in the Common Room to walk down to the Entrance Hall. As soon as we got down there, we noticed that a group of Quidditch players from the United Kingdom where flying in formation around the school, trying to show off. They had even put up Quidditch hoops at the sides of the lake, and were trying to make more and more impressive plays.

I noticed that there was also a dock on the lake, and a landing strip on the grounds, and Hagrid was standing ready to direct traffic. At precisely six o'clock, we saw a speck on the horizon. As it approached, we could tell that it appeared to be some sort of giant house being drawn by equally large flying horses.

Hagrid held up a huge paddle, and directed the carriage to the landing strip. As soon as it landed, a boy jumped out the door on the side, hit something on the underside, and a set of steps appeared. Five students followed the boy, standing at attention, three on either side of the steps, as the largest pair of shoes I had ever seen exited the carriage.

If the shoes were large, I was completely unprepared for the size of the woman wearing them. I could hear the Hogwarts students exclaiming what a tall woman she was. _I don't know whether there's an inch difference between her and Hagrid,_ I thought as the woman walked over to greet Dumbledore.

Her students were all wearing pale-blue robes, as the rest of the students filed out of the carriage to follow her.

"Dumbledore!" she said in a French accent. Her hand, which Dumbledore kissed in lieu of the cheek kiss, was fully extended downward, and barely reached Dumbledore's shoulders.

"Madame Maxime!" called Dumbledore jovially. "I hope that you are well."

"Yes, but I must tell you that the steeds require forceful handling," she responded.

"I assure you, madame," said Dumbledore. "Mr Hagrid is quite up to the task."

Madame Maxime turned to Hagrid as Dumbledore pointed him out. She sized him up, and a look of recognition came across her face.

"Mr Hagrid," she said in a commanding tone. "My horses only drink single malt whiskey." She turned back to Dumbledore. "Has Karkaroff arrived yet?"

Right as she said that, a whirlpool opened up in the lake, and a mast emerged. Then the rest of a ship. Flying from its mast was a giant flag. It let a large anchor into the lake as the whirlpool closed up.

Students in Blood-red furs filed off the ship behind their headmaster, who walked over to the other Heads. He gave a short nod to Maxime, and said, "Dumbledore!" in an Eastern European accent as they exchanged the traditional triple kiss.

Dumbledore led all the students into the Great Hall, where two extra tables had been set up (at Sirius's recommendation, so as to lessen the charges of favouritism by the Heads of the Houses), and four extra chairs were set up at the Head Table.

There were whispers as the Durmstrang students entered, and I could see why. One of their group was the Seeker from the Quidditch—Victor Krum.

"I had no idea he was still in school," commented Ron, as he seemed to be disappointed that the others wouldn't be sitting with the Hogwarts students.

As the Hogwarts and Durmstrang students all started to sit at their respective tables, the Beauxbatons remained standing until their Headmistress sat. A couple of students gave a couple of laughs at this behaviour, but where given a stern look from the Heads of House.

Then, after everyone had sat down, The Minister of Magic strolled in with an assistant. _The judges are usually the Heads of the Respective Schools, and a number of representatives from the Host Country_, Hermione told us.

After everyone sat down, Dumbledore called for attention, eventually using a _Sonorous _charm. "ATTENTION!" he bellowed. Within half-a-second, the whole hall quieted down so much that you would be able to hear a quill drop.

"Good evening, ladies, gentlemen, ghosts, and most importantly, our Guests. Hogwarts, please welcome the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang with a warm round of applause."

The hall applauded, but it was only half-there. Most students seemed not to want to applaud their competitors.

"I have great pleasure in welcoming you to Hogwarts, and I hope that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The Tournament will open at the end of the feast, so I will now invite you to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

A/N:

Blithering Idiot does not belong to me. It is owned by Weyerbacher Brewing Company, Easton, PA, USA. It is a beer my father rather enjoys

I do not own Harry Potter or related things, as they are owned by J. K. Rowling, et. al. The only thing I own is the plot to this story/series of stories

The triple kiss is an Eastern European greeting ritual, where the people will kiss each other's cheeks once on the left, once on the right, and again on the left (or reversed)

Quidditch Schedule:

Pool A (Pitch 1):

Gryffindor v Durmstrang B November 5

Ravenclaw v Beauxbatons A November 6

Gryffindor v Ravenclaw April 1

Beauxbatons A v Durmstrang B April 2

Gryffindor v Beauxbatons A April 8

Ravenclaw v Durmstrang B April 9

Pool B (Pitch 2):

Hufflepuff v Durmstrang A November 5

Slytherin v Beauxbatons B November 6

Hufflepuff v Beauxbatons B April 1

Slytherin v Durmstrang A April 2

Hufflepuff v Slytherin April 8

Beauxbatons B v Durmstrang A April 9

Championship:

A1 B2 May 6 (Game C)

B1 A2 May 7 (Game D)

L-C L-D May 13 (Consolation Match) (Game E)

W-C W-D May 14 (Championship Match) (Game F)

Hogwarts All-Stars v Visitors All-Stars May 21

1st place: Winner F

2nd place: Loser F

3rd Place: Winner E

4th Place: Loser E


	5. Champions and Quidditch

Avengers and Tournaments

The Bonds of Friendship, Book IV

Chapter Five: The Champions and Quidditch

After the feast was finished, Dumbledore and the Ministry Officials brought in the Goblet of Fire, and announced the new rules concerning the tournament, i.e. that no one under the age of 17 would be allowed to enter, and to enforce this, an Age-Line would be drawn around it. The officials also announced that attempts to bypass the line would mean suspension from any and all activities related to the Tournament, including, but not limited to, participation in events, participation in Quidditch, and the student could be sent home in disgrace (if foreign).

Since both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons brought Quidditch teams, there were a number of under-aged students in their groups, which is why the Tournament Organisers came up with the rule. Fred and George confided in me that they had been thinking about using a mild ageing potion to get past the line, but had decided against it, as the monetary rewards from being able to go to the Events were immense. They already had Gryffindor v Durmstrang A down for the final match (with excellent odds, i.e. Krum v Potter).

A Beauxbatons student, who it turned out was a cousin of Cho Chang, by the name of Wei Chang, was the first to face the wrath of the Goblet, as she bypassed the line, grew a long beard, and eventually was sent back to Beauxbatons.

Halloween was always a fun night to me, but Harry always dreaded it, since it was the anniversary of his parents' death, and the anniversary of the day that he had to go live with the Muggles. The Feast didn't seem to be as grand as usual, but that may have been because of the fact we'd just had a feast the previous night. Everyone tried to eat as fast as they could, in the hope that would speed up the Selection of the Champions, but the Adults were all eating at a normal pace, most likely trying to draw it out. As soon as the feast was finished, Dumbledore walked over to the Goblet. He pointed his wand at it.

"Goblet of Fire, We are ready!" he bellowed. "Make your Selection, I command you!"

The Goblet lit up with blue flame, and then shot a piece of paper out.

"The Champion for...Durmstrang is Victor Krum!" announced the Headmaster. Everyone, including Ronald, clapped for the Quidditch star as he walked to the row of Officials, shaking each of their hands.

The Goblet lit up again, and shot out a rather delicate looking piece of paper.

"The Beauxbatons Champion is Fleur Delacour!"

Most of the males in the audience applauded, and a number of the Beauxbatons burst into tears. _She must be some type of partial Veela! _I thought. _That's really the only way to get that type of reaction._

The Goblet lit and produced another piece of paper.

"Hogwarts Champion, from Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory!" announced the Headmaster to the applause of the Hufflepuffs especially and of Hogwarts.

"Very good," started the Headmaster. He then looked at the Goblet, which had lit up again.

"Harry Potter!" announced the Headmaster.

The hall booed at him. "Quiet!" he yelled. "As the Heir Potter-Black, I have the right to make a statement. I swear on my life and magic that I did not put my name in the Goblet of Fire, nor did I ask another student or other overage person or being to do it for me. So help me Almighty Merlin!"

He then repeated the oath in (rather poor) French and (rather good) German, so that the audience members who might not be fluent in English would understand.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ he bellowed, and his Animagus form came billowing out of the wand.

"Now that we've cleared that up, what's your decision?" he challenged the Judges, one of whom, Barty Crouch, seemed to have a glazed look in his eyes.

\\/

It turned out that Harry's entry was in fact valid, as the Age-Line wasn't part of the Goblet's rules, and that the entry was likely from one of Harry's pieces of homework. I found it rather hard to believe that, in a school where every student hands in homework everyday, that there were no protections against something like that. Harry wouldn't have even known his homework had been modified, as there are spells to disguise that.

The fact that Harry's name appeared, and taking into consideration the look in the eyes of Barty Crouch, meant that a) it was time to take a look at the Map, and b) time to go to Dumbledore.

When Harry retrieved the Map, we found something unusual. Although Crouch had gone home, his name appeared on the map in Moody's quarters. Over the next couple of days, we saw Crouch walking all over the castle, whilst Moody stayed still. Hermione and I could come up with only one reason for this—someone was using Polyjuice Potion to appear to be Alastor "The Avenger" Moody.

\\/

It was time for the first Quidditch matches of the season. This year, there would be a slightly modified rule—matches ended when one team exceeded the other team's score by 500 points and the matches could last a maximum of four hours.

The first game at each pitch was a Durmstrang game. Gryffindor versus the B team and Hufflepuff versus the A team. All the Gryffindor players were fit, so I was once again a Reserve.

"Welcome to today's Quidditch game!" shouted Lee Jordan to the delight of everyone in the stadium. There was also someone announcing the game in Bulgarian. "Today's match—the 'B' team from visiting Durmstrang versus your Gryffindor team!"

The stadium cheered once again. The Slytherins were all wearing the Black and Red of Durmstrang, while Ravenclaw and Beauxbatons were supporting Gryffindor.

"For Durmstrang, at Keeper, their captain Nikola Nikolov! At chaser, Alexei Yotov, Michaela Wolf, and Alexis Barta! At Beater, we have Sara Seiler and Marie Delarbre! And at Seeker, Sophie Kratzler! Fine looking team there!" announced Jordan, correctly pronouncing all of the foreign names correctly.

"And for your Gryffindor Lions!" Someone in the Stands had a lion's hat that they enchanted to roar. "In goals, the new Keeper for this year, Ron Weasley! At Chaser, the Captain, Angelina Johnson! The other Chasers: Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet! At Beater the Dynamic Duo of The Weasley twins Fred and George. And your Seeker, with a record of 7-1, Harry Potter! And today's referee, from the United States' Co-educational Salem Witches Academy, we have Nancy Morgan!"

That was another change. Since there were going to be three schools represented, they needed to find unbiased referees, so they looked to the Americans. Despite them not having a strong interest or good national team, there was a sizeable population that played and/or followed Quidditch.

"I want a nice clean game, all of you!" said Referee Morgan. She released the balls, and the game was begun.

"Nice pass from Yotov to Wolf to Barta. Intercepted by Johnson, who passes it to Bell, to Spinnet, only Nikolov to beat: They SCORE! 10-nil to Gryffindor, 30 seconds into the game. The ball is back in play. Taken by Yotov. Wolf to Barta! Nice bludger by Weasley, Gryffindor back in possession!"

The game was back and forth for a while, but soon, the Gryffindors were up to a 160-20 lead. I noticed Harry dive. _Had he seen the Snitch? _He hurtled towards the ground, pulling up at the last second. Kratzler wasn't so lucky as she ploughed into the pitch.

"Ooo, a good move by Potter—a Wronski feint! Krum used that move to a similar result at the World Cup this year. It's okay—she seems to be all right, just a little shaken up. Pomfrey is on the field to make sure of that. The ref whistles play-in. Johnson to Bell to Johnson to Spinnet, SHE SCORES!"

The score was soon 250-60. Durmstrang was becoming more desperate, as they were too far behind to catch the Snitch and win. They pulled to 250-100 before Gryffindor scored a couple of more times. Then Harry went into a dive.

"I don't think this is a Feint here, I think Potter sees the Snitch! He does! Harry Potter catches the Snitch—150 points to Gryffindor! They win 440-100! Now the teams gather at midfield for the handshakes. Great Game! Come back tomorrow for Ravenclaw v Beauxbatons A on this field and Slytherin v Beauxbatons B at James Potter Stadium in Hogsmeade!"

The other Durmstrang game ended in a miraculous result—although Durmstrang won, somehow, Diggory managed to beat Krum to the Snitch. The next day's matches were also very good, as Beauxbatons beat Slytherin and lost to Ravenclaw (400-300,200-210).

The French teams were a very high scoring team, though they gave up a lot of Catches, as they had an odd formation, where they'd play their Seeker as an undefended Chaser. Most teams didn't have a defence for that, as their Seekers were only good at one thing—catching the Snitch.

Going into the break, however, Gryffindor and Durmstrang A had the lead in their divisions with huge point differentials in their favour. More and more people were betting on a Gryffindor v Durmstrang A match in the final.

\\/

"Professor Moody," I said to him that Monday in the hall. "My dad has told me so much about you, how great a Auror you were, stuff like that. But Constant Vigilance means that I don't trust that you are you."

"What do you mean, little girl?" he asked gruffly.

"Well, Professor Moody, what was your nickname at the Academy."

"I was known as 'Crazy-Horse' at the Academy, a reference to some sort of person in America." the man replied.

A massive disillusionment charm was dispelled, and a number of Aurors appeared, each holding their wands towards Moody. One had grey hair, a monocle, and looked rather severe. It was almost a grey-haired monocle wearing McGonagall. Another had purple hair, and looked rather young.

"Mr Moody, and I will call you that for convenience's sake, as I do not believe that you are who you say you are," said the monocled witch. "You are under suspicion of having committed a felony. You do not have to say or do anything, but anything you do say or do can and will be used against you. Do you understand these rights that I have read you?"

'Moody' nodded before hitting one of the Aurors, knocking him down. This was Dawlish, I recognised. A tall black man, Kingsley, stunned the man masquerading as Moody. Within a couple of minutes, our suspicions of what Moody was turned out to be true, as his face started to shift.

"He's on Polyjuice," exclaimed one of the Aurors dumbly.

"Call Dumbledore and his pet Potions Master. Have the Potions Master bring Veritiserum," the monocled witch, who I could now tell was Mme. Bones, Director of Magical Law Enforcement, commanded. One of the Aurors ran off to complete the task.

By the time Dumbledore and Snape arrived, 'Moody' had completely changed into a different person.

"But that's Barty Crouch, Jr!" exclaimed one of the Aurors. "I thought he died in Azkaban!"

"Obviously not," said Snape in a deadpan tone. "You wish for me to dose the suspect, Mme. Bones?"

"Yes, dose him. Tonks," Bones said to the Purple-haired witch, whose hair was circling to a red hue. "Go to the Headmaster's Office, and get the Minister on the Floo. Get him here, now, and use any means necessary."

"Yes, ma'am," replied the Auror, starting to walk away.

"I'd go easy on the details if I were you, Auror," said Bones. "We don't need him messing this one up."

Snape deposited the truth serum into the prisoner's mouth. "Who are you?" he asked in a tone I'd never heard him use, even with Sirius or Harry.

"Barty Crouch Junior" replied the man.

"How did you escape Azkaban?"

"My dad helped me," replied the prisoner in a monotone.

"As soon as the Minister gets here, arrest Crouch, Senior for Conspiracy to Escape Azkaban and Unlawful Release," said Bones.

"I switched places with my mother using the Polyjuice Potion," he continued. "Her grave on our property is empty. My father kept me under the Imperious Curse, but I fought it until my true Master came to rescue me."

"Add a charge of Unlawful Use of An Unforgivable Curse," said Bones. "And get the girl out of here!"

McGonagall escorted me to the Tower.

A/N:

I do not own Harry Potter or related things, as they are owned by J. K. Rowling, et. al. The only thing I own is the plot to this story/series of stories

Mme. Bones' arresting the Imposter is a reference to early seasons of Border Force: Australia's Front Line, where one of the agents would say things like, "X and I will call you that because I am not satisfied that's who you really are..." etc., and the arrest warning commonly given on the show

Quidditch Schedule:

Pool A (Pitch 1):

Gryffindor v Durmstrang B 440-100 Gryffindor (Potter catch)

Ravenclaw v Beauxbatons A 210-200 Ravenclaw (Evra catch)

Gryffindor v Ravenclaw April 1

Beauxbatons A v Durmstrang B April 2

Gryffindor v Beauxbatons A April 8

Ravenclaw v Durmstrang B April 9

Pool B (Pitch 2):

Hufflepuff v Durmstrang A 500-150 Durmstrang (Diggory catch)

Slytherin v Beauxbatons B 400-300 Beauxbatons (Malfoy catch)

Hufflepuff v Beauxbatons B April 1

Slytherin v Durmstrang A April 2

Hufflepuff v Slytherin April 8

Beauxbatons B v Durmstrang A April 9

Championship:

A1 B2 May 6 (Game C)

B1 A2 May 7 (Game D)

L-C L-D May 13 (Consolation Match) (Game E)

W-C W-D May 14 (Championship Match) (Game F)

1st place: Winner F

2nd place: Loser F

3rd Place: Winner E

4th Place: Loser E


	6. Dragons

Avengers and Tournaments

The Bonds of Friendship, Book IV

Chapter Six

The First Task

It was discovered that 'Moody' i.e. Crouch, Jr. had been the one to put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire, but that the Selection was valid as a Magical Contract (even over the Padfoot's dissension).

The young Auror with the pink hair was back at Hogwarts as our Defence Professor until Moody had completely recovered from the effects of the _Imperious Curse_. Dumbledore had ordered Moody to maintain his quarters in the castle, and Tonks was using one of the other rooms as her office and living area.

During Potions one day, Colin Creevey came to get Harry. When we went back to the Common Room that night, Harry told us what happened.

Harry POV: Flashback

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's the Weighing of the Wands—they have to make sure that the Champions' wands are in working order," said the annoying boy who followed me nearly everywhere.

When we got up to the room, Dumbledore said, "Thank you Mr Creevey. Come in, Mr Potter!" The other Champions and their Head Teacher (and in the case of the Hogwarts' Champions, our head of house) were already there.

"Harry, good to see you," said Bagman, who was standing next to a wizard who gave me the creeps, Ollivander, the Wandmaker.

Ollivander examined Krum's wand first.

"A Gregorovitch creation, yes?" said the wandmaker. "Hornbeam and Dragon heartstring? Thick and rigid, 27.31 cm, _Avis!_"

Krum's wand let off a blast like a gun (that's the Muggle weapon, I reminded Ginny), and a number of birds came flying out.

He examined Fleur's wand next.

"Oh, my, what a wand!" he said. "24.13 cm, inflexible, rosewood, and what's the core? It can't be!"

"A hair from the head of a Veela," Fleur confirmed. "One of my grandmother's hairs."

"Not something you usually find in a wand," said Ollivander. "I feel it makes for temperamental wands, but that might be because I don't have a strong connection to a Veela. But _suum cuique__!" _ He then caused a large bouquet of flowers to emerge, which he then handed to the French Champion.

"And now a couple of mine," said Ollivander. "Diggory first, if you would."

Diggory's wand (31.12 cm, Unicorn hair, ash, pleasantly springy) also passed inspection before Ollivander turned to me.

I really hoped that Ollivander wouldn't point out the uniqueness of my wand. When I first got it that summer, Ollivander had said, "Curious" when I'd found that wand.

I'd asked him why.

"I remember every wand I ever sold, Mr Potter," he had said. "Every one. It just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another—just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

Ollivander had gone on to say that time that The Dark Lord had done many great things—terrible, but great. Fortunately, this time, he didn't say much of anything except for the wand's vital statistics (nearly 28 cm, holly, nice and supple, Phoenix feather). Although Ollivander didn't say it, I was pretty sure that I knew the Phoenix who donated the feather. If my guess was correct, the Phoenix in question was currently residing in the headmaster's office.

When the Wand Ceremony was over, a few reporters wanted to interview us and take a couple of pictures.

END Harry POV

A week before the First Task, Harry received a note.

_Harry,_

_Come down to me hut at midnight. Come alone, and bring your cloak. I've got something you need to see._

_Hagrid_

Harry went to Hagrid's hut that night, somehow managing to sneak out of the castle. When Harry met Hagrid, they went for a walk in the Forest (first taking a detour to the Beauxbatons carriage to pick up Mme Maxime), where they found Charlie and a couple other Dragon Handlers with four very large, and very female, dragons.

In the animal kingdom, there are few that are quite as ferocious as a mother dragon, and none more so than a mothering dragon with eggs in her nest. Charlie had taught me that before he even left Hogwarts to go to Romania to continue his studies and begin work at the Dragon Preserve.

_The First Task is Dragons! _Harry exclaimed, waking up both me and Hermione (who was in my bed with me). _I'm going to have to face a bloody dragon! _At this point, he was almost screaming.

\\/

The next day, I sneaked up behind Cedric, the Champion from Hufflepuff.

"_Diffindo" _I said, pointing my wand at his bag. I must have cast the charm correctly, because his bag split open, spilling books and ink everywhere. He told his friends to continue on to class.

"Diggory, what happened?" I asked him. He looked at me curiously.

"My bag split, Weasley," he replied.

I lowered my voice. "Cedric, the first task is Dragons," I told him. "Harry's already found out from...Someone."

He lowered his voice to match mine. "For real? You're not joking? Your brothers are quite well known for that."

"I am not joking." I said. "Krum and Delacour already know, as well. Harry doesn't want anyone to be at a disadvantage."

"He sent you to tell me?" he asked. "Why?"

"Not exactly," I replied. "It's more he mentioned, 'I should tell Cedric,' so I took it on myself to let you know. He approves, by the way. To answer your second question, Harry acts like a mixture of all the houses. The bravery and stupidity of a Gryffindor, loyalty of a Hufflepuff, ambition of a Slytherin, and Hermione is his Ravenclaw side."

Cedric chuckled. "All right, I believe you." He raised his voice back to a normal speaking voice. "Do you think I could use _Reparo _on my bag?" he asked. "And I've told the Hufflepuffs to quit wearing those blasted badges."

"Aside from the second message, Harry likes them, and is trying to set up a partnership where badges are made for all the opponents, and the proceeds go to Charity."

"Damn Potter," Cedric muttered as he walked away, but there was no malice in his voice. I then heard another voice.

"Missy, come with me," said the voice, which I identified as the real Moody.

"Not so quickly, Professor," I told him. "Prove you are really you."

"At the academy, my name was 'Avenger' until after I graduated. Then in '79, I became 'Mad-Eye' after a run-in with the Lestranges," he told me. As far as I knew, this information was correct, so I followed him.

"Even with my eye, I don't like you behind me," he said.

"Even with your eye, I still have a split-second head start if you were an imposter and tried to pull anything."

"I like the way you think, girl. As much as I hate to say it, my imposter taught you well. Could have been great, if he hadn't turned to the Dark Side during the War."

We entered Moody's office.

"So, Potter knows about the dragons?" he asked. "My imposter and I would agree on one thing—remind Potter to stick to his strengths."

"How does that help?" I asked. "He isn't allowed anything but a wand."

"If he is allowed a wand, then he has to come up with a way, using his wand, to get what he needs."

"Can't you get in trouble for this?" I asked Moody.

"Nah," Moody said in a casual tone. "Cheating's been a big part of the Tournament ever since it was started. Even though Dumbledore thinks that he can eliminate it, I find that most people will find the easiest method to succeed at a task."

\\/

"Moody was helping you?" asked Hermione. "Are you sure that it's the real one?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"What did he say?"

"He has to come up with a way, using his wand to get what he needs" I trailed off towards the end of the sentence as the answer came to me. "A summoning charm. Mad-Eye wants Harry to do a Summoning Charm."

"On what, though?" asked Hermione. We had a week to figure that out.

\\/

"Harry, we've got a plan!" we said to him that night.

"A plan?" he asked. "For what?"

"The first task," I said.

"You are going to summon your broom and outfly your dragon" continued Hermione.

"In order to do this, you will be given a refresher course on Summoning Charms" I finished.

Over the next week, we worked on the Summoning Charm in unused classrooms around the school. By the night before the task, he was regularly summoning things from a distance of 2-5 metres. A broom from around 100-200 metres away would be a lot harder.

\\/

Harry was last to go in the First Task. The others had done rather well—Fleur had attempted to charm her dragon in the eyes (that would've been my advice, Said Padfoot), Cedric tried to Transfigure a rock into a Labrador, Krum did a charm to the eyes of his dragon, which caused it to go completely crazy, crushing half of the real eggs in the nest.

"Oh, my," Bagman had said. "That's an automatic fine! Krum will be fined 50 Galleons for crushing the eggs of an Endangered Species!"

Harry walked onto the field. "_Accio __Harry Potters Comet!"_

The broom flew towards the stadium. When it got to arm's length, Harry jumped on his broom and started to figure diversionary tactics. Harry managed to avoid the Horntail's breath, and Bagman, the announcer, was praising his abilities on a broom. Harry went in circles trying to confuse the dragon, and then made a sudden dive. He picked up the egg and flew to the judges table.

The judges raised their wands, and their scores shot out. Harry received 45 points, which tied him for first with Cedric.

_Youngest Champion wins First Task at Triwizard Tournament_

_Mr H Potter, 14, of London was the quickest Champion to retrieve the prize at the end of the first task, which was a golden egg that supposedly contains a clue to the second task in February. Mr Potter used his fantastic broom-handling skills to outfly a Hungarian Horntail, easily one of the most vicious dragons out there._

_When asked about his success, he responded, "I was given the advice to play to my strengths, so I decided to summon my broom, as I am allowed to bring a wand into the competition. As soon as I got on my broom, it was just regular Quidditch diversionary tactics, and I am pleased that my efforts succeeded as well as they did. I'd also like to point out that I simply tied for first place, alongside Mr Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff."_

_When I asked him the question, I noticed he was wearing a "Support Cedric Diggory" badge. When I asked him if he knew of the other message, he responded, "This is a modified badge. I am having a run of these made for each of the Champions—that is Diggory, Delacour, Krum, and myself. The proceeds will go to Charity, most likely the Scholarship funds for the schools." _

_Mr Potter then gave me the details. To receive a badge, send 2 Sickles to _Sirius Black ATTN: Badges, London_ along with your name and address._

_Mr Potter is currently tied for first in Defence Against the Dark Arts marks at Hogwarts, along with Miss Hermione Granger, 14, and Miss Ginevra Weasley, 13, both of Gryffindor, and is in the list of top ten students in nearly every other category, excluding Muggle Studies and Divination._

A/N: Harry Potter Tm and (reg) do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. If you want completely canon, buy Harry Potter at www. Amazon dp / 1408812525/ ref=rdr_ext_tmb (just remove the spaces)

Portions of this chapter were copied directly from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone _(GB Edition)and _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _(US Edition)


	7. The Yule Ball

Avengers and Tournaments

The Bonds of Friendship, Book IV

Chapter Seven

The Yule Ball

A couple of weeks after the first task, Professor McGonagall announced something in class. "It is traditional," she said. "For the host School to host a Ball sometime during the tournament. The Headmaster has decided to hold a Yule Ball on the 24th of December, with a train going to London on Christmas Day. The Ball will be open to Students aged 14 years and above (as of 31 October), due to the compulsory attendance of the Champions."

She paused a moment. "Also, as I'm sure the Headmaster will elaborate later, students aged 13 years may attend the Ball only if accompanied by someone in the Fourth Year or above and they are at least a third year. This will be an opportunity to let our hair down" she said this with displeasure, as if the last thing on Earth that she'd want to do is let her hair down. "However, this does not mean that you will act like, to use Professor Snape's term, Dunderheads, as your actions will reflect not only on yourself, but on the Noble Names of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin and the honour of our school. You are dismissed."

The class, buzzing with excitement about the upcoming Ball, streamed towards the door. "Potter, Granger, Ms Weasley, stay behind a moment." McGonagall ordered when nearly every one had left the room.

"Mr Potter, your relationship with these two young women unfortunately is not allowed at the Yule Ball," McGonagall said without preamble. "I suggest that you pick one, and then the other can go with someone else simply as 'friends.' Also, the Headmaster would like to know if you and Ms Granger are going home after the Ball."

"We haven't asked," Harry admitted. "But I'm sure that Hermione and I are going to go home. Ginny is also invited after Christmas itself, if she wants."

"Very well, Mr Potter," said McGonagall. "I'm sorry about this. I truly am. I can see quite clearly the connection between the three of you."

\\/

After dinner, we went back up to the Common Room. It was clear that Harry had something on his mind.

"Hermione, please understand that I'm not giving anyone preferential treatment here," Harry announced to us in a secluded corner of the Common Room. "Since Ginny would require an escort to attend the Ball, I plan on taking her."

Just then, Neville came up to us. "Ginny, since Harry can only take one of you, would you like to go to the Ball with me?"

"I'm sorry, Neville," I said. "Harry's just asked me. Hermione is free, though, as long as you understand that it's a friends thing and not anything else."

Neville turned to Hermione. "Hermione?"

"Yes, I'll go with you, on the condition that Ginny gets a lot of dances," Hermione said in a much better mood than I would have expected.

"Thank you," said Neville. "I was thinking about some other girls, but I then figured 'why not go with someone I'm more comfortable with?' Then I thought about who I am comfortable around, and you two were the first on my list."

He looked at us again. "Damn!"

Hermione and I chorused, "Neville, Language!" before he continued. "You three have a Bond, don't you?"

We nodded our heads as he walked off happily. "Neville," Harry called. Neville turned around. "Don't go telling everyone, OK?"

\\/

Later that night, I sent a short note to Mum.

_Mum _(the letter said)

_Harry's asked me to the Yule Ball! I'm so excited! McGonagall said that our relationship was unsuited for this type of Function, so she forced Harry to choose between one of us. Hermione, with our approval is going with Neville, _Heir of Longbottom._ He realises that it's just a friends thing._

_Another thing, may I go to the Granger-Black households on or after Boxing Day? Harry and Hermione want me to spend Christmas with my family (The Headmaster is setting up a train)._

_Ginny_

\\/

"Ginny," said my youngest brother a couple of days before the ball. "You've got to help me!"

"With what?" I asked.

"I haven't found a partner to the Ball," he replied.

"Well, I sure as hell ain't!" I said back. "I think Luna Lovegood is free, you know, the girl who lives a couple of hills over? She's in Gryffindor, a year younger than you."

"I suppose she is decent looking," Ron replied. "She's the blonde with the magazine? I'll ask her." He said the last bit with an unexpected confidence.

\\/

Due to the fact that I was friends with Harry, and he gave me money to buy my dress robes, they were of a much better quality than the ones Mum would've bought. They were still a bit conservative compared to Hermione's or Parvati's, but they were good for me.

On the 24th, we had our annual snowball fight on the grounds, until 3:30 in the afternoon, when the rest of the girls and I excused ourselves to get ready.

"But the Ball isn't until 7:30!" exclaimed Neville. Susan Bones, who was walking by, said, "You want us to look good, right, Neville?"

This caused Neville to blush. Sooner than it seemed, Hermione and I were descending the stairs from the Dormitories to the Common Room. Standing at the base of the stairs were all of the Gryffindor guys who were bringing a girl from Gryffindor. Hermione was looking very good tonight; she had on a light blue dress.

"Milady," said Harry when he saw me. He offered his hand, and I took it. We then proceeded down to the Great Hall, getting there five minutes early.

"Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, over here," called McGonagall. The other champions were standing there with their partners, Cho Chang for Cedric, Roger Davies for Fleur, and Sophie Kratzler (his B-team counterpart) for Krum.

At exactly seven, the doors flew open, and the Headmasters, Champions, Judges, and partners filed into the Great Hall in procession. The width of the High Table was expanded to seat the extra guests. Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge were there as judges. When we got to the table, there was no food on it; however, there was a menu on top of the plate.

_How are we supposed to order?_ I thought. Reassuringly, I heard the reply, _I have no clue _from Harry.

I then saw Dumbledore saying quite clearly to the menu "Pork Chops" and they appeared on his plate. The rest of us took that as instructions on how to order. Harry was sitting right next to Krum.

"You fly well," said the Bulgarian Seeker. "I watched you at Quidditch and at First Task."

"Thank you. So do you. Your flying at the Cup was amazing," Harry replied. He lowered his voice. "Just between us, I was one of the people that convinced the Headmaster to hold the Quidditch tournament in addition to the Triwizard."

"And I was one who told Karkaroff that our Quidditch teams couldn't play in the opening round," said Krum. "Much better match in the final, I think."

Further down the table, Fleur was complaining about England. She seemed to be on the topic of Peeves now. "And he would be expelled like that!" she said in her French accent as she banged the table for emphasis.

The Headmasters were talking about the various features of their schools. For instance, Karkaroff was saying how Durmstrang had plenty of open land, and Maxime was talking about the ice sculptures at Beauxbatons, which were charmed never to melt.

Once pudding was over (ordered in the same way as the meal), Dumbledore motioned for everyone to stand, and the tables flew over to the sides of the Hall, leaving a large open area for dancing, but also allowing couples to take breaks in order to enjoy a cold refreshment. The band (the Weird Sisters, one of the best-known bands in our World) conjured up a stage and started to play.

I was very jealous of Neville, as he was dancing with _my_ girlfriend (also Harry's), but the four of us switched partners often enough. After a while, I noticed Luna, who was wearing robes of bright yellow, almost like a bee.

"Hello, Ginny," said Luna in an airy voice. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes," I replied. "And you?"

"It's going well, thank you. The Wrackspurts are staying away from Ron and I," she finished. "They make your brain go all fuzzy."

I saw Harry coming from the Drinks table, and we headed outside for some fresh air. Hermione followed us after excusing herself from Neville.

"I've never met another one!" Hagrid was saying. _This cannot be good! _I thought as I steered Harry and Hermione over to him. Hagrid was talking to Mme Maxime.

"Hi, Hagrid!" we called, hoping to distract him.

"Oh, hi, Harry, Hermione, Ginny!" he said in his loud voice. "Having a good time?"

"Oh, yes!" Harry said. "Do you remember the first day that we met?"

"You was just a baby the first time we met..." Hagrid started to ramble on, and after a couple of minutes, we went back inside with the feeling that we just dodged a curse there. As we were walking back in, I accidentally stepped on a beetle and crushed one of its wings.

The Band was playing some old tunes, so I decided to ask Hermione to dance, and she agreed, despite the disapproving looks from the people around us.

I noticed Luna again, and she seemed to be having a much better time than I thought she would have. Cedric came over to us.

"Hey, Potter," he exclaimed.

"What do you want?" asked Harry.

"You know your egg, it screams when you open it, right?" Harry nodded. "Take a bath with your egg to mull things over. I tell you what, go to the Prefect's Bathroom on the Fifth Floor, password's 'Pine Fresh' Gotta run!"

Soon, the Ball was over, and Hermione, Harry and I walked up to Gryffindor with Neville, who gave Hermione a polite kiss on the hand at the Portrait Hole. Harry did the same to me.

The next day, as we were riding back to London on the Express, Hermione asked us about it.

"Well, Neville recognises that you will become the Lady of a Noble House," I said. "It's polite to do that, especially in that type of situation."

"Technically, both the Potters and Blacks are Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses," said Harry. "That doesn't change the tradition, though. I think that even Muggles do that."

Hermione looked at us with shock on her face. "How did you know that?"

"Mum taught me," I said. "She needed me to act the proper Lady, and therefore, how to react to common gestures."

"Sirius taught me," said Harry. "He wanted me to become a proper gentleman like himself."

We all laughed at that, as Sirius may be many things, but he was not a 'proper gentleman,' especially around the ladies that were his own age.

A/N: Harry Potter Tm and (reg) do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. If you want completely canon, buy Harry Potter at www. Amazon dp / 1408812525/ ref=rdr_ext_tmb (just remove the spaces)

In canon, 1st years are 11-12, second-years are 12-13, third years are 13-14, etc. I had to use age restrictions so as to provide a reason for Harry to take Ginny instead of Hermione

By the way, Malfoy (Draco) wasn't arrested in Chapter 3, just given a large points loss and months of detention. I rather think that the only way Dumbledore would expel someone is if the victim died (or something equally horrible). To quote the chapter, _I learned from the others that, _if my injuries had been more severe_,__.__.. he would have been transferred immediately into the custody of the DMLE _(emphasis added). This states that if Ginny had been injured _any worse _that Malfoy, Jr. would have been arrested

I can't remember if I've ever had Malfoy arrested before, in Book 3 or before, so the status right now is

Lucius Malfoy: incarcerated

Narcissa: free (living at Malfoy Manor)

Draco: free, on scholastic probation due to ASBOs


	8. Nominations

Avengers and Tournaments

The Bonds of Friendship, Book IV

Chapter Seven

Speeches

The next day at breakfast, the Daily Prophet had a very large picture of Cornelius Fudge on the Front Page.

_**Investigations finally over; Fudge accepted bribes from Malfoy, others**_

_Today the Department of Magical Law Enforcement finished their investigation into the activities of the now-Former Minister, Cornelius Fudge. _

"_Mr Fudge received sizable 'donations' and other types of bribes from Mr Malfoy (currently incarcerated in Azkaban) and other 'reformed' or 'Imperioused' Death Eaters" a ministry spokeswitch confirmed. "As soon as the allegations were fully revealed, he was immediately fired from the ministry, where he had been holding on to the rank of Minister for the last year."_

_A Spokeswizard from the Wizengamot has confirmed that Mrs Augusta Longbottom, 101, will be inaugurated as full Minister of Magic on 1 January at the Ministry Building in London._

_Mr Fudge has been sentenced by the Wizengamot to 20 counts of Perverting the Course of Justice, 20 counts of corruption, 12 counts of Felony Murder, and 12 counts of Felony Torture for a total of 96 years and a fine of 102,000 Galleons or 150 years with no fine._

_Felony murder is when, during the commission of a felony, the actions of one of the actors in the felony cause a person to die. By extension, Felony Torture involves a person or persons being tortured during the commission of another felony. In this case, the charges result from the fact that technically, Fudge and Malfoy were both committing felonies during the bribery, so the charges come from Mr Malfoy's actions during the associated time period. _

Almost as soon as I got done reading the article in the paper, Harry, Hermione and I each got a note.

_Dear Miss Ginevra Weasley, _(the note said in fancy script)

_You are hereby invited to the Inauguration of the Dowager Lady Longbottom on 1 January at 13:00. Please _répondez s'il vous plaît_ by 28 December at 20:00 to the Office of Ministry Personnel._

_Formal dress will be worn._

_Sincerely with Holiday Greetings, _

_Rufus Fudge_

_Director, Department of Magical Events_

Immediately, I sent back a letter accepting the invitations for the three of us. Soon, we were pulling into King's Cross Station. As we got off the train, I gave Hermione and Harry each a large hug and kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said to them as I walked to the Floo.

\\/

The next day, the Weasleys took the Floo over to Padfoot's Cabin, where we were immediately greeted by the Grangers, Sirius, and Harry.

Mum immediately went to talk to Emma Granger, who was holding my god-daughter, Bianca. "Has she said any words yet?" asked Mum. "She's eight months old. I think that Ginny started to talk around nine months."

"Not yet," Emma replied before handing Bianca to me. "Maybe you should read her a book," suggested Emma. "Bianca seems to love that."

I took Bianca up to the Library, where there was a section blocked off from the rest of the Library with Children's books. The others followed me.

"I wonder how much like me she's going to be," Hermione was saying right as a book nearly hit me on the head.

"Who did that?" I asked. No-one answered. There was a giggle from Bianca as the book nearly hit me in the head again.

"Book!" said a childish voice. It took me a second to register that it was Bianca. "Book! Book!"

I turned to Hermione. "She's already performing magic, and her first word is 'Book.' I think that she will be exactly like you."

By the end of the week, Bianca's repertoire had expanded to include 'My-nee', 'Gin', 'read' and 'gen'. The last one I took to mean 'again' as she only said it at the end of a book (most often at the end of her favourite books, _Lily Potter and the Three Bears, Lily Potter and the Dark Wizard, Harry Potter and the Evil Family_ and _Lily Potter: The Brave Witch who Saved Us All). _She didn't seem to like _James Potter and the Greasy Git _or _Hop on James_quite as much, though.

Needless to say, these books were all custom made by Padfoot, Inc. ("Purveyors of Books and Prank Material for all ages of Witch and Wizard, specialising in the _Potter_ line of books"). I also would like to mention that the books were the only products so far, although rumour had it that a certain set of twins was collaborating with him to start the design process of the others.

Quite quickly, the day of the Inauguration arrived, so I had to put on my dress robes from the Yule Ball again. Dad Apparated me to the Ministry, Sirius took care of Harry and Hermione, Mum took the twins, and Percy managed to bring Ron.

"Name?" grunted an official at the entrance.

"Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Arthur, Molly, Percival, Fred, George, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley for the Inauguration of the Dowager Lady Longbottom."

"Potter? Yeah..." the Wizard looked up. "Merlin's Beard! It's really Harry Potter!"

"Yes, I am the _real _Harry Potter," Harry told the man. "And could you please clear us?"

The man waved a wand over all of us. It started beeping on the Twins. "Um, Weasley. There is some type of Contraband on these boys," said the security wizard.

Dad performed the summoning charm, and a number of candies flew out of their robes. The Security Wizard scanned the twins again, and they were cleared. He handed us our tickets.

"You must have some friends in high places, Arthur," said the security wizard. "Them are front row seats."

We walked into the Ministry building, where there were a large number of reporters milling about. The inauguration was being held in Courtroom 1, on the lowest level. Logistically, this was the only room with enough Security Enchantments and Spectator Space for the number of people invited to the Event.

Amos Diggory was sitting right next to us. "Hello, Amos," said Dad.

"Oh, Hello Arthur," said Diggory. "Could'nt've picked a colder day to do this, could they?"

"It's better than some of the things at that Tournament," replied Dad.

"Yes," said Diggory nodding his head. Almost as if he forgot that a Triwizard Champion was sitting within hearing distance, he continued, "The Lake in February. What are they thinking?"

At precisely 13:00, Dumbledore walked in and banged a staff three times. "Is there any business before the Wizengamot?" he bellowed.

Amelia Bones spoke up. "Chief Warlock, we are gathered here today for the Confirmation of our new Minister."

"Very well. Submit your Candidate!" bellowed the Chief.

"Our Candidate is The Dowager Countess, the Lady Longbottom" responded Bones, clearly saying the traditional lines.

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "Does the Dowager Countess, the Lady Longbottom have enough votes of the Wizengamot?"

Bones faced the Members. "Those who hath an 'Aye' vote, raise your hands." Over three-quarters of the Members raised their hands.

"If thou haveth a 'nay' vote, raise your hands." Only a couple of hands went in the air.

"Chief Warlock, the Candidate has enough votes," said Bones to Dumbledore.

"Candidate, come forth!" said Dumbledore and Longbottom came in, accompanied by what looked to be a battalion of Aurors.

"Lady Longbottom, receive the Symbols of State!" cried Dumbledore. "The Statute of Secrecy!"

A scroll was presented to Mrs Longbottom.

"The Magna Carta!" "The Books of Law!"

More scrolls were presented.

"The sphere of the Minister! The Staff of the Minister!"

An orb and Staff were handed to Longbottom as Dumbledore came to the floor holding a small container.

"I anoint you with the oil of Merlin," said Dumbledore as he anointed the woman. "Now, please raise your right hand over the Books of Law. Do you, the Dowager Countess, the Lady Longbottom, Regent of the Lord Longbottom, solemnly swear to uphold the office of which you are about to enter?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to obey the laws of the Books in front of you, by Merlin's Holy Tradition of our land?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to defend our country against all enemies: both foreign and domestic?"

"I do."

"Do you take this oath freely, without any mental reservations or purpose of evasion?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which you are about to enter?"

"I do, by Merlin's name, I swear."

"Congratulations, Minister!" said Dumbledore. "May I be the first to introduce the new Minister of Magic, The Dowager Countess Lady Longbottom!"

Then, the Wizengamot members stood up, with the exception of the few that voted against her, and said, "By Merlin, I swear my allegiance" or "I promise that." A couple used the Ceremonial Latin, French, or Middle English to swear their oath. Due to some of the oaths involved in the Inauguration, I had a feeling that some were new additions. After the Members were finished swearing their oaths, Minister Longbottom got up to give her speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome, and thank you for your support.

"Too long certain members of our society were allowed to commit crimes at will while donating money to 'good charitable causes' and to the Minister himself. This, I swear, is at an end. I will not allow that type of behaviour. I will inform the DMLE to investigate any such cases completely. No longer will Death Eaters be allowed to walk the streets and threaten the citizens of my country.

"I will reiterate: All Death Eaters: turn yourself in, and you will only be sentenced to long periods of time in prison. If you are caught by an Auror and resist, you will die. The Ministry, in sentencing the Former Minister and his cohorts, have confiscated over two million Galleons, which I will earmark for the Aurors, so that they may catch the criminals that threaten our nation.

"Let me reiterate: Bribery will not be tolerated in any form. The perpetrators of such crimes will be immediately arrested, and the money intended for the bribe will be confiscated by the Ministry for the purpose of catching criminals.

"This country has, in the past, been considered the best country in the world. Our Muggle counterparts, for the greater part of history, ruled a large portion of the world, and we followed. Britain's strength may have faltered, we may have lost the majority of our Territories, and we are no longer looked to as an example by the world. To this, I say: 'No more!' By Merlin's name, we will become the Great Power in the world again!

"The Wizengamot has been allowed to get away with many injustices in the past. To this I say: 'No more!' By Merlin's name, our Wizengamot will be held to a higher Standard than the members of Society. Any misbehaving Member should be dealt with harshly.

"We will not conquer the rest of the world, as we did before, but we will reorganise our Society as the best, the most peaceful, the most Free in the world.

"Thank you for coming, I do hope that I did not ramble on too much. Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I hereby nominate Arthur Weasley as the Vice-Minister."

Her speech, which took less than ten minutes, caused quite a stir in the Chambers. There were soft boos at some of the proclamations in the speech, and loud cheers at other parts. Dad nearly fainted at the last part of the speech.

"Mme Bones, do I have a Second?" asked Dumbledore.

"I second the nomination of Squire Weasley, Director of the Office of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office," shouted a Member, standing up.

"Then I accept the Nomination of Mr Weasley, Director of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office," said Dumbledore formally. "Does anyone have any other nominations?"

"I hereby nominate Pius Thickness," said one of the anti-Longbottom crowd.

"I second that nomination," said another member.

"Very well, Pius Thickness is nominated as Vice-Minister," said Dumbledore. "Any other nominations?"

"I hereby nominate Amos Diggory!" shouted the Duke Lord Greengrass.

"I decline the nomination," said Mr Diggory, standing up and sitting back down.

"Very well: any other nominations? Very well." said Dumbledore.

"Members, please raise your hand to confirm Arthur Weasley as Vice-Minister," said Bones.

Most of the Members raised their hands.

"Those voting for Thickness as Vice-Minister?"

A couple Members raised their hands.

"Those voting Present?"

Another few members raised their hands. These were the Members that for one reason or another wanted to abstain from the voting, but who wanted to count towards the quorum.

"Mr Weasley, Squire of Weasley, Lord of the Burrow, Director of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, do you accept your nomination as Vice-Minister?"

"I do, Your Honour," said Dad in awe.

"Please recite the Oath of Office" commanded Dumbledore.

"I, Arthur Weasley, do Solemnly swear and affirm" prompted Bones.

Dad repeated.

"That I will support and defend the Laws of Our Country."

Dad repeated the sentence.

"Against all enemies, both foreign and domestic. That I bear true faith and allegiance to the same. That I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the Office on which I am about to enter. May Merlin have mercy on my soul."

A/N: Harry Potter Tm and (reg) do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. If you want completely canon, buy Harry Potter at www. Amazon dp / 1408812525/ ref=rdr_ext_tmb (just remove the spaces)

A reviewer thought that Fudge had been arrested in Chapter 6 of _Werewolves and Animaguses_, but it turned out that he was just under investigation, and Neville's Grandmum was given the _Acting _Minister of Magic position.

Also, I have no clue about child development, as I was never around my niece and nephew at that stage. If talking at nine months (or in Bianca's case, eight months) is too early, then consider it to be a 'magic thing' and that Magicals start to talk earlier than Muggles, or something like that

The Inauguration and oaths are based on the Coronation of the British Monarch, the Inauguration of the Dutch Monarch, and the Oath of Office of the Vice-President of the United States.


End file.
